


don't want no other shade of blue but you (no other sadness in the world would do)

by bradsbakshi



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Definitely - Freeform, Hannibal AU, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Weird fucking metaphors, a lot of longing, idk hannibal is weird, not yet, serial killer au, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradsbakshi/pseuds/bradsbakshi
Summary: When he enters the chapel there’s a body skinned and folded into a human heart, supported by a trio of swords penetrated through the flesh. David can hear the heartbeat pound in his ears as he reaches out to touch it with his fingertips. He can feel the way Brad splintered, bent, and twisted every bone to make his victim malleable. It feels all too familiar.or: the season 3 hannibal au absolutely no one wanted
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee, Dana/Rachel (Implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	don't want no other shade of blue but you (no other sadness in the world would do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qrovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrovers/gifts).



> loosely inspired by mars' braddavid hannibal s2 au but mainly on s3 of hannibal. basically if you haven't seen hannibal (watch it), read mars' fic for sort of context to this fic. also should mention that while mars didnt include an abigail character, mine does because it makes everything 10x more painful. just know that the abigail figure (jo) would be like a daughter figure to brad and david.
> 
> dedicated to my lovely pudi hannibal friends: mars, al, and mo
> 
> if you're a writer for mythic quest and you're wondering "why are so many people writing serial killer aus for two guys who work for a video game company?", i have no answer for you sorry.

The moment Brad’s linoleum knife bit into David’s stomach, he expected the weight that clung onto him like the stench of David’s aftershave to fall away. It didn’t. David’s presence had forced itself into every crevice of Brad’s body and scorched his heart and lungs until he was only beating and breathing for David. 

When they got David’s warning call, Jo anxiously tapped her fingers against the counter and asked if they would be leaving.

“We’re waiting for David,” Brad responded with perfect poise. “It’s important that he sees you. I want you two to be together.”

Jo’s expression didn’t waver.

He reached his hand out to her, while David writhed on his kitchen floor and took shallow gasps of air. Then he stood behind the daughter he had raised, taught, and loved for a year.

“I forgive you, David,” he lifted the knife to Jo’s throat, feeling her shake in his arms. He wondered if this would be the last straw, if this would finally be the many of his sins that broke David once and for all. He had a habit of killing the only people David loved until he was the only one left. “Will you forgive me?”

“Don’t…” David’s eyes widened and he shook his head pitifully. 

Brad pulled his arm back and watched as the blood spilled between them once again.

**_______**

David wants to rip open his newly sewn stitches the moment he wakes up. He wants to reach inside until he confirms that all of his internal organs had indeed been taken from him, because there is no other explanation for why he feels this hollow.

Jo visits him, still self-conscious of the bandage wrapped around her neck. She asks why he kept lying. He doesn’t have an answer that would satisfy her.

He supposes part of him knew that he would get caught, and that Brad would retaliate in the only way he knew how. A small part of him was relieved when the knife pierced his skin and Brad’s influence was effectively cut from him. Now he feels empty. A half of a man. 

Jo follows him when he buys the boat. He finally teaches her how to fish, the innocent way to lure. Halfway into their journey, she asks where they’re going. He thinks about the conversation he had with Brad before it all went wrong.

“Florence.”

**_______**

He meets the man who looks like David in Paris. His eyes are blue too, but they don’t carry the same depth David’s did. Brad doesn’t think anyone will be able to match the vast sea David carried with him. This crude excuse for David Brittlesbee is a poet. A rather arrogant one at that.

When they meet again in Florence, he attempts to flirt with Brad. He smiles and mentally shuffles through his recipe book.

“If you’re free, my wife and I would love to have you for dinner.”

**_______**

Rachel tries using the man to get them caught. Brad invites him for dinner once again.

The man drops the alias and calls him by his true name with a smile. Brad enjoys watching Rachel’s face shift from its default expression of boredom and into nauseating fear. His lips quirk up as he makes a toast before pinning the man’s hand to the table with a steak knife. 

The man screams while Brad makes unflinching eye contact with Rachel, daring her to look away.

“Observe or participate,” he says. The man has pulled the knife out and attempts to stumble out of the chair, towards the door, but Brad is too quick. He slams his head against the sharp corner of the dinner table until his body crumbles to the floor.

“What?” Rachel jolts at the command.

“Are you going to observe or participate?” His eyebrow quirks. Rolling up his sleeves, he begins to prepare his next art piece. Rachel looks sick.

“Observe,” she says with a swallow.

“Did you know this would happen?” 

“Yes,” she whispers. Brad grabs the knife, still slick with blood, and points it at her like he’s conducting his own symphony.

“That’s participation.”

**_______**

He elegantly displays the sculpture in the Norman Chapel Palermo and waits for David.

**_______**

When they arrive at the chapel, David and Jo sit next to the devout worshippers.

“Do you feel closer to God here?” Jo turns to him. He sighs.

“He won’t save us because it’s inelegant. Elegance is more important than suffering,” he replies.

“Are you talking about God or Brad?” She moves to rest her head on his shoulder. David clutches her hand in his.

“Brad isn’t God. He wouldn’t have any fun being God. Defying God,” he explains with a small scoff. “Now that’s his idea of a good time.”

**_______**

The next time they enter the chapel, there’s a body skinned and folded into a human heart, supported by a trio of swords penetrated through the flesh. David can hear the heartbeat pound in his ears as he reaches out to touch it with his fingertips. He can feel the way Brad splintered, bent, and twisted every bone to make his victim malleable. It feels all too familiar. 

A valentine written on a broken man.

Jo is there to pull him out of Brad’s head. He’s sweating, shaking, and breathing heavily.

“I do feel closer to Brad here,” he lets out an uneasy laugh. “God only knows where I’d be without him.”

They move to sit on the steps in front of the sculpture.

“He left us his broken heart.”

“He misses us,” Jo says, hope shining in her eyes.

“After everything he’s done, you still want to go with him?” David asks, already aware of what she’ll say and what he would say.

“Yes.”

He feels a lump in his throat but he has to ask.

“In some other world, if we left like we were supposed to. After the lamb was served, where would we have gone?”

“He said he made a place for us,” she placed a reassuring hand on his arm. He feels a tear fall down his face. He looks into her eyes and sees life.

“A place was made for you, Jo, in this world. The only place I could make for you.” 

She nods and buries herself in his arms. He feels his emotion come out in waves.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you in this life,” he chokes out. Jo pulls back from the embrace, apologizing with her eyes.

Her newly healed scar darkens and splits open. Blood pours from it. Neither of them move to stop the flow. This is David’s punishment. He’s transported back to the night in Brad’s kitchen.

**_______**

Brad watches from the catacombs behind him. He can’t find it in himself to turn away from David’s stoic figure sitting in front of the altar. His sacrificial lamb. 

**_______**

He’s being hoisted up onto a stretcher, an oxygen mask forced on his face. Jo on an identical one except for the black plastic that covers most of her body, the zipper slowly making its way up and concealing Jo’s face from David’s view. 

David clings onto life. Jo finally embraces death.

**_______**

He moves as soon as David stands, both of them walking deeper into the catacombs. Brad strides through the corridors, determined not to let David see him yet. It’s a game of cat and mouse again. He feels giddy, he always enjoyed this part of their affair. 

Brad stops in his tracks when he hears that voice call out his name. David can’t see him but he feels as though he’s been laid bare in front of him all the same. He doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe for a moment before his limbs unparalyze themselves and continue down the narrow paths.

They continue the game of chase, David eventually catching up to him. Brad moves between mummified corpses in hurried paces until David stops in his tracks in front of a bulb that lights the passage. He looks up and around.

“I forgive you,” he breathes out. 

Brad’s heart rips itself out of his chest, ready to jump into David’s arms. His body feels limp with longing.

He stays silent. 

Brad slips into the shadows. He leaves David in the darkness, waiting for a response that will never come.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i am on twitter @kurticonner if you want to come yell at me


End file.
